1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaming and casinos, more specifically to a secured gaming table device that uses ticket-in and ticket-out and RFID technology to allow gaming establishments to use and exchange game vouchers, winnings from slot machines, promotions and promotional coupons, to provide cashless gaming at gaming tables, to provide transaction receipts and to link gaming tables and connect and use systems in use to expand the use of credit transfer within a gaming establishment and or associated gaming establishments and their slot machines, change machines, and cashier cages to include gaming tables.
2. Background
The gaming machine manufacturing industry provides a variety of gaming machines for the amusement of gaming machine players. An exemplary gaming machine is a slot machine. A slot machine is an electro-mechanical game wherein chance or the skill of a player determines the outcome of the game. Slot machines are usually found in casinos or other more informal gaming establishments.
Gaming machine manufacturers have introduced cashless enabled games such as a slot machine to the market and these have begun to find wide acceptance in the gaming industry. Cashless enabled games are so named because they can conduct financial exchanges using a mixture of traditional currencies and vouchers. Typically, a cashless enabled game has a gaming printer to produce vouchers and a voucher reader that supports automatic reading of vouchers. To coordinate the activities of multiple cashless enabled games, one or more cashless enabled games can be electronically coupled to a cashless enabled game system that controls the cashless operations of a cashless enabled game.
Over the last several years, cashless enabled games have found an increasing acceptance and use in the gaming industry with both the players, who enjoy the speed of play and ease of transporting their winnings around the casino, and the casinos who have realized significant labor savings in the form of reduced coin hopper reloads in the games, and an increase in revenue due to speed of play. Practical field experience with the application has illustrated that there are areas for improvement in current printer designs and implementation within the game and gaming establishments.